Assassination no Riddle
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Class Black transfers to Class E to help them with their unkillable teacher
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's a new story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Onto the Story!

Chapter 1

Karasuma looked over the thirteen profiles on his desk.

"You now know who is joining your class, Karasuma?" His superior asked him on the phone.

"Yes," Karasuma replied. "But, 12 of these 13 are professionals. And the one who isn't has been a target all her life. Do you really think they can fit in?"

"Trust me, they will have no problem."

* * *

"Oh, so I'm getting new students?" Korosensei asked. Karasuma nodded.

"They also aren't what you would expect."

"So they aren't like the computer? Or the tentacle boy?" Irina spoke up.

"They aren't."

"This will be good."

* * *

 _"Tokaku are you excited?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"What do you think Class E will be like?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Well, we have to hurry. The others are waiting for us."_

 _"Right..."_

* * *

And that's it. This was kind of a prolouge, so I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Nagisa arrived at the classroom, he was surprised to see thirteen extra desks, and even more surprised to see five girls sitting in five of them.

Who are they? Nagisa wondered before he was shoved to the side.

"Damn!" Okajima shouted. "Those are some hot babes!"

None of the girls seemed to react, but Nagisa noticed one girl tense up, almost in fear, and two others tighten their grip on their pencils.

"Oh," Korosensei appeared in the room, a large gust of wind coming after him. "So there are the new students?" His face changed to green stripes. "Do you think you can kill me?"

"..." None of the girls responded, but one seemed to start shaking as if she was laughing.

The rest of the class came in after a while and also stated at the new students. While everyone was wondering about the five in the back and the empty seats, Karasuma came in followed by eight other girls.

"Everyone," Karasuma spoke. "These thirteen girls are new classmates of ours. They'll also be assisting in your teacher's assassination."

Four of the five girls in the back stood up and walked to the front.

"I'm Haru Ichinose!" Haru smiled. "I hope we get along!"

"Isuke Inukai." The pink haired girl said.

When the class looked at Korosensei seemed to have a pink face. It was understandable though. Isuke had a short black jacket that showed off some of her cleavage. A lot of her stomach was shown too, as she wore a skirt. Then she had boots that went up to her knees.

Okajima was staring at her. So was Irina, but the teacher was irritated that Isuke seemed to have more attention than she did.

"Nio Hashiri." The blonde girl smiled, devilishly. "Let's work together."

"Hitsugi Kirigaya."

"Chitaru Namatame."

Both girls said at the same time.

"I am Sumireko Hanabusa." The orange haired girl said. "Nice to meet you."

"Sup!" A purple haired girl sat on Korosensei's desk. "I'm Otoya Takechi. Let's kill this guy!" Otoya smiled.

"Shiena Kenmochi" the brown haired girl looked up from her book, before returning to it.

" Hello, I am Suzu Shutou." Suzu smiled, then turned to face the girl next to her. "And this is Kouko Kaminaga." The black hair girl nodded.

"Hey, whose that?" Karma spoke up and pointed to the one girl who had remained sitting down, her face focused on staring at the top of her desk.

"Don't...talk to me..." She said quietly. "I'll...introduce myself...when it's dark..."

"Oh, right." Sumireko said. "Her name is Mahiru Banba. She's not that social when it's daylight outside. Nighttime is different though."

Korosensei looked ready to say something, but suddenly moved across away from the girls.

It took a moment the class to realize that the blue haired girl had swung a knife at him.

She turned to face the class, her blue eyes cold and calculating.

"I am Tokaku Azuma. And I will kill Korosensei."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tokaku's declaration caused all of Class E to suddenly feel very nervous around the new students, except Haru and Mahiru.

Everyone liked Haru and would often spend the most time with her. Haru had explained that she had been a target of assassination attempts, and due to that, she would not be taking part in the assassination attempts.

"It just wouldn't leave me with a good feeling. The others all are really talented, so I bet they'll be able to." She had said when they asked. Nagisa and Karma had a feeling that there was more to the story, but they didn't push it, mostly because Tokaku had appeared and stared at them with her blazing eyes.

Mahiru was harder. She wouldn't talk to anyone except the other transfers, mostly Sumireko and Haru. Kayano did manage to talk with her, Suzu, and Kouko but Nio and Otoya were closest with Karma, and Haruki with Isogai. So far, none of them had made any attempts on Korosensei even though Class E made plenty of attempts.

It worried the three teachers.

"We aren't being lazy." Isuke said, examining her nails. "We're just waiting for the right moment. Class E is just beginners. They don't have what it takes to kill him."

"That's wrong." An X appeared on Korosensei's face. Isuke glared at him. "Learn to trust your teammates."

Nio smiled, evilly. "Trust us, teachers. When we decide to move, you'll know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They weren't wrong. Class E couldn't have known when the transfers would try. They did get suspicious when the girls stayed after school had ended. But Haru explained that she and Mahiru had taken awhile, and it was swept under the rug.

Then Korosensei announced a stargazing event happening, and Nagisa thought he saw Isuke smirk. Haruki and Haru had volunteered to get the things needed and Isogai went with them.

Another assassination attempt went by without the transfers help, and some of their patience was wearing thin.

Within no time, the stargazing event arrived, and everyone was waiting as the sun went down.

Class E tried another assassination, but Korosensei's green striped face said it all as they recovered from the failing.

Isuke laughed a little, and that was when Itona snapped.

"At least we're trying. You haven't done anything!" Isuke stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Shut up, Half-Asser." She replied, shocking everyone. "We'll show you what we were doing."

As she said this, it started getting darker.

Nio started counting. "10...9...8..."

"What are they doing?" Kayano asked Nagisa, who shrugged.

"7...6...5..."

Karasuma and Irina watched from the sidelines, as Korosensei looked around for the next attempt that was thought to fail.

"4...3...2..."

Nio smiled along with Isuke, and then Class E realized that some of the transfers had vanished.

"1."

Everyone stared in shock as someone flew out of the nearest tree swinging a sledgehammer covered in Anti-Korosensei BBs. Korosensei had one second before the hammer hit his head, and used his speed to move out of the way.

"Damn." The class realized it was Mahiru who had swung. "I thought I had him."

"Mahiru?" Kayano said nervously.

The white haired girl turned around. "Huh? Oh right!" 'Mahiru' grinned psychotically. "I ain't Mahiru. I'm Shinya." Shinya gave everyone a look over. "You guys are the assassins right? Not much of assassins." Shinya turned around. "We'll talk after he dies."

Shinya flew foreward swinging her sledgehammer and causing Korosensei to constantly move around to dodge her.

As he was moving, the ground underneath started breaking. Korosensei looked down just as the ground have out and he started falling. Just before he touched the ground, a thin wire sliced off one of his tentacles.

The class stared in shock as the tentacle fell to the ground and set off and Anti Korosensei bomb. The teacher had barely any time to move from the pit to the edge of the pit that Shinya had moved away from when the bomb went off.

Tokaku threw a knife at him embedding itself in the tree trunk that was behind where the teacher used to be standing.

Otoya flew foreward, ready to stab him, but Korosensei was ready by this point. He dodged then grabbed her from behind and pinned her down.

"That was a very good attempt." Korosensei said. "Now I now why you kept waiting."

"Tch." Otoya kicked him off her. "We almost got him."

"Agreed."

"Oh well." Suzu appeared. "We can't do anything now. We might as well start stargazing." Next to her, Kouko nodded.

Shinya looked at everyone. "We'll get him next time. I probably will be there. I get my chance every night!" She laughed as realization dawned on the class.

The transfers might have been students their age, but they were all professional killers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Class E was nervous when the transfers came in the next day.

Haru still broke down the walls of the students due to her cheerful attitude, making it seem unlikely that she had played a part in any part of the assassination attempt. Mahiru was avoided too, but it was more because of Shinya.

Mahiru's split personality had completely thrown everyone. Kayano would still talk with her, but she was still nervous.

Nio and Isuke had gone back to being loners, and Isuke's rival with Bitch-sensei seemed to have gotten worse.

Tokaku trained harder with Karasuma. The blue haired girl was ruthless with her attacks, catching him off guard. Chitose would also join in, if the training involved blades. The two together were a deadly combination.

Hitsugi was a small chemistry master along with Okuda. Even though they were professionals, Hitsugi was the only other one interested in poison.

Haruki and Isogai remained friends, though. With their poor families, the two had almost shared everything with each other. Maehara was almost jealous.

Suzu and Kouko were also calm as though the assassination attempt had never happened.

"Why are you so calm?" Karma said. "I get you are professionals, but-"

"We are upset." Suzu said. "But it's not the first time we have failed. Ask Haru."

Haru nodded her head. "At our last school, they had 48 hours to assassinate me. Only Tokaku didn't."

"Why?!"

"Because they all had wishes they wanted granted."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The chairman visited the next day, and was surprised to find the new transfers.

"I wasn't told about this." He said.

"They are to help with Korosensei's assassination." Karasuma replied. "They all agreed. And they are all the same age as the students in Class E, so there is no problem with hiding who they truly are."

"Which is?"

Tokaku spoke. "We are professional assassins. We have been training for a long time."

"Really?" The chairman looked interested. "And how many times have you failed."

"Once." Tokaku replied, giving him a cold look. "But she's here with us."

He noticed the class look at Haru. "Is that her?" He asked.

Tokaku nodded, but her glare didn't change. "Because she was a target for so long, she learned how to defend herself."

"Hmmm." The chairman thought, before he turned back to the three teachers. "They can stay. But they'll have to be introduced to the rest of the school, and stay quiet about Korosensei."

Isuke walked up to him, smiling. "You're in control of this. I like that."

Chairman Asano took a step back. "What?"

"You're kind of my type." Isuke smiled.

The chairman paled. Isuke laughed. "Don't worry. You're too old for me." She leaned in. "But if you had a son..."

"Isuke!" Haruki said. "Stop making the chairman nervous."

"Yes Ma'am." Isuke muttered, then walked away.

"Anyway Karasuma." The P.E teacher looked at him. "Be sure to bring them to the next school assembly."

"Yes sir." Karasuma said.

The chairman hurried out of the classroom without another word.

* * *

"Really, Isuke?" Haruki glared at the pink haired girl. "Flirting with the chairman?"

"What?" Isuke said, nonchalantly. "I've flirted with teachers before. Besides, he doesn't have a son."

"He does." Nagisa said. Isuke froze and looked at him."

"What?"

"He does have a son."

Isuke was silent while the news sunk in. Then she paled.

"Oh shit."

* * *

I added Isuke flirting because she did that with her teacher. It didn't go anywhere there, and it probably won't here either.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the assembly meeting, Chairman Asano made a quick speech reminding them about E class.

"Why do you sit here and take it?" Otoya asked, her hand slowly reaching for the scissors hidden in her pocket.

"Because we have to, Otoya." Kayano replied.

"It sucks!"

"While we are here," The Chairman spoke again. "I would like to intro thirteen new students in the E Class."

"He didn't." Otoya muttered, her hand closing around the sharpened scissors. "I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line then." Karma turned to face her. "We all want a turn at him, too."

"Can I help you then, Karma?" Nio smiled maliciously.

"Maybe."

Tokaku looked over and noticed the other students looking at them. They all seemed to have pity or anger in their expression.

"What do you guys do now?" She asked while Haru waved to them.

"Just ignore them." Sugino said. "We can't do anything here."

"Oh?" Isuke smirked. She looked up at the chairman and smiled, narrowing her eyes.

Even from this distance, they could see his face pale slightly.

His son looked over at who had caused his father to get nervous, and narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey you!" Isuke heard someone yell behind her as she walked away from the assembly. She turned around and narrowed her orange eyes at the boys who approached her.

"What?" She asked, completely bored. It was obvious from his looks and her memory that he wasn't in Class E, who she was missing right now.

"What did you do to make my father so uncomfortable?" He asked. Isuke stared at him.

"Your father...?" She repeated confused.

"Yes my father!" He replied angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Isuke smirked.

"You do!" The boy shouted, his eyes blazing. "He went and saw you!"

Isuke looked at him for a second trying to think back on a visitor who looked like the boy shouting at her.

"No, I don't think so." She finally said.

"Don't lie." Another boy said to her. Isuke leaned away from the one talking. She didn't mind that they stood up for him, but he had an unappealing appearance.

"I'm not lying." Isuke stopped being nice. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at the two that spoke to her. The second boy inched away, while the first stopped looking at her.

"I'm glad we could talk then." Isuke walked away from them and joined Nagisa who seemed to have been dealing with his own tormentors.

"S'up Nagisa." Isuke waved as she joined him.

The blue haired boy looked past her before turning back to her. "What did you do to make Asano so mad at you?"

"What?" Isuke asked. "Asano? Isn't that the chairman?"

"It is." Nagisa nodded. "But we call the chairman 'Chairman Asano' or just 'Chairman'. The one you were talking to was his son."

Isuke stared at him, the wheels turning in her mind. Then they skidded to a stop and Isuke face palmed.

"I'm so dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kouko and Suzu looked around the school, then into the forest where their class was. They had to wait for Nagisa and Isuke who seemed to be taking awhile.

"And what are you two ladies doing?" Kouko turned and saw Teppi Araki strolling up to them. "I have to admit that I'm shocked. Who would have thought that girls as beautiful, stunning, and smart as you two would be in E Class."

"Is there a problem with it?" Kouko asked coldly.

"Well," Araki started. "E Class is the terrible group. Everyone there is terrible."

"But they're skilled." Suzu said. "And I can say that because of my long life. I've seen lots of skilled people."

"Really." Araki smirked. "Then Miss Suzu what about Class A through D?"

"Hmm..." Suzu thought, studying him. "Do you represent all of Class A?"

"No I don't."

"Oh thank goodness!" Suzu exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "That would be terrible!"

"What!"

"You heard me." Suzu said, giving him a calm look. "I have seen people like you, and they are usually arrogant grown up children. You haven't experienced true loss, but you act like it isn't needed. Until you understand, you will not be better than E Class." Then Suzu turned and walked away.

"Hey guys!" Isuke ran up to the duo dragging Nagisa.

The blue haired boy held his sore arm.

Isuke rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Nagisa." The pink haired girl apologized. "Being a professional means you get strong pretty quickly."

"It's okay." Nagisa replied. He looked at the three.

"How long have you guys been assassins?"

Kouko and Isuke looked at each other. Then Suzu spoke.

"I don't know about Isuke and Kouko, but I've been doing assassinations for one hundred years."

* * *

I wanted to post this on Friday, but ran out of time. I hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Karasuma didn't know why he expected any of the transfers to train with them. Tokaku was already excellent, Mahiru was too shy and Shinya only came out at night. He was right for awhile, but then one of the transfers approached him asking to train them.

Chitaru Namatame.

The redhaired girl was very useful with a blade, almost as good as himself. Karasuma had stopped having Chitaru face other students because they always ended up on the ground.

Karasuma had begun to train both Nagisa and Chitaru at a later time.

Chitaru was a good wake up call to the rest of the class, though. Karasuma remembered what she had told them.

"In assassinations blades only work when you are hidden. Otherwise they're a liability. If you can't use your blade right, then give up and let those who can do their job."

Since her little talk, everyone had started training more.

Karasuma dodged another close blade from Chitaru.

* * *

Nio watched everyone train outside. The blonde haired girl had managed to evade every attempt to get her to train. Only Karma and Korosensei were able to find her, and even they had a hard time.

She hadn't tried to kill Korosensei along with Haru because he was fun. She couldn't remember assassinations ever being this fun.

The the 11th assassin turned around as the door opened and Isuke walked in.

"Geez it's hot outside." Isuke muttered, fanning her face.

"You're supposed to be training." Nio said.

"No." Isuke smirked. "I have to mess with the Chairman and his son."

Nio sighed. "Are you going to try killing him?"

"I want to see how the training assassins do now."

* * *

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed Chitaru's part.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sumireko had waited inside with Haru while the others trained. It didn't worry her or Haru that they weren't training. Haru had been a target for so long, she didn't want to attempt assassination. As for Sumireko, she had been chatting with Ritsu and Nagisa about Korosensei's weaknesses.

Both the computer and the blue haired boy were helping her get ready for her big plan.

"Hey, Sumireko." The orange haired girl looked at her former target.

"Why aren't you trying to kill Korosensei yet?" Haru asked. "Everyone else is trying."

"Remember when you were the target?" Sumireko bent down to pick something up.

"Yes..." Haru replied hesitantly. "But what does that have to do with-" Haru stopped as Sumireko held up her gun smiling calmly.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment Haru."

* * *

Isogai felt his foot get caught on one of Haruki's wires and go flying into the dirt.

"Nice try." Haruki smiled victoriously while offering her hand to him.

"How are you so good at this." Isogai asked.

"You're good at it, too." Haruki said. "I've just had more practice.

"Because of your family?" Haruki nodded.

"There's a lot of people to look after. I got a job as a construction worker for awhile. As soon as I was out of the hospital."

"Hospi-"

"Even if I died, my family would have gotten what I asked for." Haruki shrugged. "So when I couldn't win hand to hand, I brought the roof down. She got saved by her protecter though." Haruki's wrapped her wire up.

"Who was the protecter?" Isogai asked.

"Tokaku Azuma."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


End file.
